Toca Lab: The 119th Element
This is a story of what has changed my experience for about three days. It all started a day ago, when I was on the App Store just getting a few games to play on. A while later, I came across a new version of Toca Lab. I opened up Version History to see what version it was on, and it said that there was "a new hidden element". I honestly was excited to update my favourite app, so I pressed the "UPDATE " button and it began to load. After about a couple of minutes, the update was complete. I then pressed on the app icon and it had the normal Toca Boca logo like always, except that the "BOCA" part of the voice was slightly cut off. I ignored this, however and the title screen came up. I pressed play like so and it introduced my current element, Krypton. Being curious to what the 119th element was, I swiped the blind down to go on the periodic table, I scrolled all the way to where it was, above Hydrogen. However unlike every other element, it had a shocking red border and it had a big gray question mark over it. I pressed on Hydrogen and desperately took it to the electrocuting machine. Everything was about to change, when Hydrogen suddenly transformed to a blocky, red blob with spikes all over it and had one eye, with blood oozing out of it. I was shocked to find this, and tried to turn the iPad off and even exit the app, but it was stuck. The app then took me to a black screen, where it splattered blood all over. I began feeling that this wasn't suitable for a children's educational app, but the new element then popped up. It, unlike every other element, said in a extremely vicious, demonic voice, "KILLIE!". After that, it simply faded back to the periodic table, where all the other elements were gone, much to my shock. This element had the scariest name of all, called "Killorus". Instead of the cheery, experimental Toca Lab music, there was a loud satanic jingle, accompanied by blood splattering sounds and screams. Feeling uncomfortable by this, I had to reset my iPad and tried to phone Toca Boca about this, and they said that "it was just a mishap and it wasn't them to blame for the update". I then started to experience nightmares over a couple of days. A while later, I decided to look up information about the update on Google and there was a result saying that the app was reverted to its previous version after hundreds of complaints from parents. I then checked out a paper of bingo consisting of unlucky numbers. It seems like 119 was the number for suicide. I, to this day still feel uncomfortable about that version of Toca Lab. Toca Lab, or any other Toca Boca game had never felt the same for me since then. Category:Video Games Category:Suicide